Irresistible
by Ali-angelita19
Summary: ¿Y como no? Desde que lo vio supo que no sería lo mismo. Con esa simple sonrisa supo lo que se le venía encima. —Naruto. —Dime. —¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo?. Él ladeó la cabeza. —¿Por... qué esa pregunta? —¿Quieres tener sexo? Vaciló un momento, pero supe que no se negaría a mi petición.
1. Chapter 1

Irresistible  
1/4

One-Shot / (+18)  
NaruSaku

Solo tenía que meter mi última maleta al auto y mi vida terminaría.

—¿Tienes todo ya? —me preguntó mi papá antes de subir al carro.  
—Sí; todo listo.  
—Adiós, Sakura —mi pequeño hermano, Konohamaru, me abrazó fuertemente y susurró—: Talvez tengas incluso más suerte en un internado que aquí con Mebuki.  
—Adiós pequeño —lo mire una última vez. Solo tenía 16 años y era 20 cm más alto que yo—. Bueno, ni tan pequeño; mira que estar más alto que tu hermana de 18 años es un record.

Me sacudió el cabello amigablemente y después me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós, Sakura-chan —repitió.

Me metí al auto y papá encendió el motor.  
Uno, dos, tres.  
El auto avanzó.

Cuando yo nací, mi madre, Mebuki, abandonó a mi padre. Al cumplir los 8 años, Kizashi se hizo cargo de Konohamaru; él pequeño de 6 años que había sido abandonado en la calle.  
Cuando cumplí los 15 años, Mebuki apareció frente a la puerta de mi casa.  
Manipulando siempre a mi padre, ya que, después de todo, él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella a pesar del daño causado.  
Jamás fui amable con ella, por lo que, sin embargo, cause que convenciera a Kizashi de mandarme a un internado para hacerme de la responsable y dejar de ser arrogante e insolente.  
La ciudad de La Hierba era un lugar pequeño pero, a pesar de eso, yo había nacido ahí y era mi hogar. Ahora que viajaba hasta la ciudad de La Hoja, era algo completamente nuevo para mí; jamás había salido de la Hierba. En comparación, la Hoja era un lugar demasiado lejos; 10 horas de camino en carro exactamente. El internado se llamaba: _"Institute Konoha National - Boarding School"  
_ Se supone que llevaba los años de Bachillerato y de Universidad. Así que, si llevaba mi segundo año en el bachillerato y, si contábamos los 6 años de mi carrera universitaria; no volvería a ver a Konohamaru hasta que él ya tuviera cumplidos los 23 años.  
Tampoco volvería a ver a Tenten; mi prima favorita que, a pesar de no ser absolutamente nada afeminada, era muy linda y era como la hermana que nunca tuve.  
Kizashi tampoco fue él mejor padre del mundo; siempre tuvo sus fallas como padre y, como punto negativo, sus celos hacia los chicos que me buscaban eran malos.  
Extrañaría verdaderamente demasiadas cosas.

—Sakura, despierta —escuché la voz molesta de mi padre.  
—¿Por qué me despiertas? ¿Qué sucede? —pronuncié en un bostezo.  
—Hemos llegado.

Solo dos palabras bastaron para meterme en trance y darme completamente cuenta de que ya había llegado mi fin.

Rápidamente me asomé por la ventana y vi en ella el infierno; el campus se divagaba desde lejos. Era, literalmente, como una ciudad pequeña. Ni las palabras podrían salir de mis labios para expresar el denso lugar.  
Las banderas con un enorme espiral en medio y con la punta como la coronilla de una hoja, adornaban cada lateral del lugar.  
Tantas personas se podían divagar.

Kizashi entró al estacionamiento con lentitud y estacionó el coche. Abrió su puerta y después abrió la mía.  
Me ayudó a bajar y con ello, se fue a abrir la cajuela y saco mis 7 enormes maletas.  
Yo cargué 3 y él cargó 4.  
De su bolsillo, Kizashi sacó un mapa del internado y comenzó a hablar:

—Bien, si éste es el estacionamiento, significa que el edificio en donde te instalaras está de éste lado —remarcó en el mapa.  
—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿hacia dónde vamos?

Dio un paso hacia adelante con vacilo y después pronunció:

—¡Hacía la izquierda! —apuntó con el dedo índice y comenzó a caminar.  
—¡Esa es la derecha! —exclamé avergonzada.

—¡Te dije que aceptáramos la ayuda de ese chico!  
—¡No; ese pelinegro no parecía de fiar!  
—¡Pero si solo nos ayudaría a encontrar el edificio, no mi cuarto!  
—Es mejor que tengamos precaución —señaló Kizashi—. ¡Mira! ¡Aquí está el edificio!  
Echó a correr con todo y maletas y lo tuve que perseguir.  
Llegamos a la pequeña recepción de ese edificio y Kizashi preguntó a la encargada.  
Me senté en el sillón a esperar.

—¡Sakura! ¡Vamos; ella te mostrara tú habitación!

Una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta alta, me sonrió amablemente.

—Un gusto en conocerte, Sakura Haruno. Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y soy la encargada de éste edificio.  
—Un placer —y estrechamos la mano.

Ino amablemente se ofreció a llevar dos maletas.  
Mientras subíamos por el edificio, Ino nos contaba algunas anécdotas del campus y de cómo sería mi rutina diaria en el lugar.

—Bien, ésta es tú habitación —anunció la Yamanaka al abrir la puerta.  
—¿No tendré compañeras? —Ino vaciló.  
—N-no. Lo que sucede es que… Es que… Alcanzaste una habitación vacía. —sonrió forzadamente.  
—Bueno, ya que la joven Yamanaka está aquí y te puede ayudar, será mejor que me vaya —pronunció Kizashi.

Un abrazo muy fuerte. Kizashi sería el último miembro de mi familia y de mi ahora vida pasada que vería hasta 7 años después.  
La puerta cerró detrás de Kizashi; él ya se había ido.

—¡Qué bueno que ya se fue tu papá! —exclamó Ino.  
—¿Por qué lo dices?

La rubia me tomó de los hombros con nervios.

—Sakura, honestamente te diré la verdad; éste cuarto será solo para ti y no tendrás compañeras porque… Porque te tocó _la ventana_ —susurró con un deje de misterio.  
— _¿"La ventana"?_  
—Observa —caminó hacía la ventana de la habitación y después habló—; _La ventana_ está enfrente de La ventana del edificio vecino, ¿entiendes?  
—La verdad es que no.

Ino bufó.

—Sakura, el otro edificio es uno masculino, por lo que, desafortunadamente, hay otra habitación del otro lado en donde su ventana choca justo en frente de la ventana de ésta habitación. ¿Ves ese árbol de en medio? —asentí—. Bien, pues los chicos de esa habitación, por lo general, cuando una chica era instalada en éste cuarto, los chicos salían por la ventana y cruzaban con ayuda de las ramas del árbol hasta ésta ventana, entraban y… ¡Y violaban a la pobre chica!  
—Ino, fui a una escuela de artes marciales desde que tenía 4 años. Soy cinta negra. ¡Esos pervertidos no me dan miedo en lo absoluto!  
—No importa; prométeme que todas las noches le pondrás seguro a la ventana y la taparas con una cortina.  
—Pero ya te dije que…  
—¡No importa! —me interrumpió—; prométeme que lo harás.  
—De acuerdo… —bufé.

—

—El día de hoy, no solo empezamos un nuevo semestre, sino que, después de todo, una alumna nueva se integra con nosotros. Pasa querida.

Yo, como estúpida, abrí la puerta y caminé con paso de robot hasta quedar enfrente del salón.

—Su nombre es Sakura Haruno.

El marcador talló mi nombre en el pizarrón y sentí morir.

—Bien, Sakura, tú nuevo lugar será… Adelante del señor Inuzuka.  
—De acuerdo… —murmuré.

Caminé con lentitud hasta sentarme en mi lugar y saqué mis cosas.

—Como todos ya sabemos, éste es nuevo semestre, las vacaciones han terminado y para empezar el semestre, empezaremos de nuevo con nuestra semana cultural.

Los chicos empezaron a chiflar y unas chicas comenzaron a aplaudir con tanta fuerza que me ganó la risa.

—¡Calmados! —expresó el maestro—. Tienen veinte minutos para ponerse de acuerdo y decirme que van a presentar en éste semestre.

Todo el mundo se levantó y se reunió en bolita.

Por un momento no supe que hacer; ir y pedir amablemente que me integraran a un pequeño grupo, o quedarme en mi lugar y esperar que alguien gentilmente me ofreciera un hueco en su grupo.  
 _¡Mierda! ¡Joder si no, inútil!_

Me quedé quieta y cerré los ojos.  
Mis pies me guiaron eufóricos y llegué enfrente del escritorio del maestro.

—Esto… ¿Kakashi-sensei?

Él levanto el rostro de un libro que leía.

—Dime, Sakura.  
—¿Qué eso de la semana cultural?  
—Claro —cerró su libro y se enderezó en su silla—. La semana cultural se celebra cada inicio de semestre. Todos demuestran algún talento que tengan. El campus se utiliza como si fuera un festival. Todos llevan la ropa que quieran pero con una bata especial del mismo diseño y color. Se celebra en la noche y los cinco días que le siguen son libres para los alumnos.  
—¿Es forzoso?  
—Demostrar un talento, sí. Asistir, no  
—¿A qué se refiere?  
—Si no quieres asistir al festival, solo presentas lo que vas a demostrar y, al terminar, te puedes retirar a tu cuarto. Si deseas quedarte, solo terminas tu acto y convives en el festival con tus compañeros hasta que tu energía aguante.  
—¿Y es en grupo?  
—Puedes hacerlo individual si así lo deseas.  
—Gracias.  
—De nada.

Me senté en mi lugar y recargué mi cabeza en el pupitre.

¿Qué podría demostrar en esa maldita semana cultural? Es decir, en toda mi vida había cosas que sabía pero que no podía demostrar en ese dichoso festival.  
Las artes marciales era algo que sabía desde los 4 años pero, eso no podía demostrarlo en esa jodida semana cultural.  
No podía demostrar que sabía nadar desde los 10 años, es decir; ¿Cómo carajo iba a nadar en un escenario y sin agua? No les iba a decir _«Pasemos todos a la alberca para mi demostración de un 25 en Pecho y después regresen al escenario»_ ¡Qué estupidez!  
Y tampoco podía demostrar que tocaba el violín porque no lo había traído y se había quedado en casa con mis papás y a cuidado de Konohamaru para que esa vieja que me había mandado aquí no le hiciera nada.  
No iba a cantar porque apenas si decía "Pio" fuera de la regadera.  
Y claro que lo iba a hacer sola, es decir; no conocía a nadie como para decirles _«Hey, me integro a su equipo. Pónganme a hacer algo productivo»_  
¡Ja! Como si fuera tan fácil.  
¡Y qué se fueran al carajo! ¡Ni que fuera tan fácil!

Después terminada las primeras tres clases, hubo un pequeño descanso. ¡Perfecto para ser la presa de cualquier!

—¡Hola! Tú eres Sakura, ¿no? —y ahí estaba.  
—Evidentemente.  
—¡Soy Karin! Ésta es Kazumi. —señaló a una castaña de su lado.  
—¿Qué tal? —pregunté.  
—Nos gustaría que te unieras a nuestro grupo para la semana cultural. ¿Qué dices?  
—¿Qué presentarán?  
—¡Un baile algo exótico! —chilló Karin—. Otras 2 chicas se unirán. ¡Dios! ¡Será tan sensual!  
—Vaya… Bueno… Pues… Agradezco tú propuesta pero… Ya he decidido hacerlo con alguien más.  
—¿Ah sí? ¿Con quién? —alzó una ceja Kazumi.  
—Con… —alcé la vista buscando, ¡Pero carajo! Ya todos se habían ido. Volteé a atrás y encontré a una pelinegra de flequillo sentada y leyendo. ¡Perfecto!—. ¡Con ella! —la señalé con el dedo.  
—¿Con Hinata? No hablas enserio, ¿verdad? Es una nerd. ¡Se la pasa en sus libros!  
—Pues que agradable. A mí me gusta leer.

Me levanté de mi silla y fui hacía ella, me senté justo delante de ella y recargué mis brazos en el respaldo de la silla.

—¡Hola compañera! ¿Ya pensaste en lo que haremos en la semana cultural?

La chica se separó de golpe de aquel libro y se sonrojó en exceso.

—¡O-oh! ¿Q-Qué? —murmuró perdida.  
—¡Sí! De lo que hablamos hace un momento —viré el rostro, cuando vi que Karin y Kazumi ya se iban meneando las caleras, me relajé—- ¡Uff! ¡Ya se han ido!  
—¿Qué?  
—Disculpa por haber interrumpido tu lectura. No me era de fiar y rechacé su invitación a un baile que hará para el festival.  
—¿E-Eres Sakura-san, verdad?  
—Sí, y tú…  
—Hinata Hyuga —me extendió la mano, y con lentitud la estreché con ella. Primera impresión: ¡Extraña!  
—¿Vas a almorzar? Vamos a la cafetería.  
—Claro.

Ambas nos levantamos y salimos del salón en dirección a la cafetería que lamentablemente se encontraba en el primer piso. Hinata quiso irse por las escaleras y supe que lo lamentaría.

En cuanto nos sentamos en una mesa vacía, ella empezó a hablar.

—¿De dónde vienes, Sakura-san?  
—De la ciudad de La Hierba.  
—Está algo lejos, ¿no le crees? Yo vengo de La Arena.  
—¡Qué calor! ¿Qué no te tuestas ahí?

Hinata rió poco y después me miró dulcemente.

—Siempre que salía de casa, mi padre me obligaba a llevar sombrilla.  
—Hinata, ¿anotaste ayer los apuntes del laboratorio? Me quedé dormido en la explicación de Asuma-sensei.

Un chico pelinegro se sentó a un lado de Hinata y comenzó a comer su manzana.

—¡Tú! —grité señalándolo con el dedo índice.

¡Carajo! ¡Él no!

 _Después de dar jodidas vueltas largas en todo el estúpido campus, papá fue a una cafetería y dijo que esperara por qué él "preguntaría"  
Bajé las escaleras y un tipo corriendo hizo que me cayera de ellas, ¡Ja! La suerte fue que caí encima de un tipo.  
Más bien lo odie al instante en cuanto me di cuenta de que mis pechos habían caído "accidentalmente" en sus manos y se amoldaron a la perfección._

 _—_ _¿Qué mierda haces?  
—Hmp —"dijo"_ _—_ _. Te salvo.  
—¡Y te aprovechas, idiota!_

 _Le di una bofetada y me levante de él.  
Caminé en dirección a las escaleras._

 _—_ _¡Oye! ¿Y mi recompensa por haberte salvado?_

 _"_ _Oh cariño, creo que te di suficiente recompensa"_

 _—_ _¡Vete a la mierda!_

 _Subí las escaleras echando humo y papá se dio cuenta de ello en cuanto me vio._

 _—_ _¿Todo en orden, cariño?  
—En perfecto orden —gruñí.  
—¡Oye! —"Mierda, ¿ahora qué?  
—¿Qué se le ofrece, joven?  
—Oh, ¿es usted el padre de "ella"? —me señaló con las cejas. "Sí cariño, él es mi padre y es militar"  
—Sí.  
—¡Oh! ¡Es nueva! —exclamó emocionado. Papá asintió y tuve ganas de tener mis manos en su cuello. "Oh sí, que bien se sentiría"—. Yo conozco bien la escuela; podría darles un recorrido._

 _Papá ni lo dudó dos segundos._

 _—_ _Ni hablar. Vámonos, Sakura._  
 _¡NO!_  
 _—Hmp. Adiós, Sakura —murmuró el tío._

—Mira que, ¿conviviendo con la nueva? —sonrió él.  
—¡Vete al carajo, estúpido!  
—¿Ustedes… Se conocen, Sasuke-kun? —habló suavemente Hinata.  
—Ayer nos conocimos.  
—Ni menciones el tema, idiota.  
—Sasuke, ¿ya terminaste el proyecto? Enserio que necesito que lo termines; yo ya acabé mi parte —un tipo se sentó a mi lado y agarró una cuchara para su gelatina. Me miró y murmuró—. Ah, hola Sakura.  
—¡Todavía no termino la maqueta, Shikamaru! Tu parte era más sencilla.  
—Hagamos algo, te consigo los materiales para mañana y lo terminas con facilidad.  
—Hmp. Hecho.  
—Quita tu plato, estorba, vago. —dijo una rubia sentándose a un lado de Shikamaru.  
—Mujer, no fatigues.  
—Temari-san, ¿ya has pensado en algo para el festival? —preguntó Hinata a la rubia.  
—No, es un lio.  
—¡Chicos! ¡Se me ocurrió una idea fantástica! —escuché el chillido de una chica acercándose—. Vago, tú y Temari cantaran mientras que Hinata y Sasuke bailan. ¡Yo haré coros! Será una canción súper movida. ¡Será increíble!  
—Ni hablar. Vete a joder a alguien más, Ino. —dijo un Shikamaru fatigado.  
—No te pregunte, idiota. ¿Tienes alguna otra idea? ¿Quién es la de la buena imaginación aquí? Eres un vago, ¿qué vas a saber tú?  
—No es como si me emocionara por ver a Sai pasar, ¿oh sí? —se burló—. Por lo menos soy razonable. Y sé que esa idea tonta tuya no va a funcionar.

Ino miró hacía Sasuke, esperanzada.

—Ni hablar, no cuentes conmigo, Ino.  
—Lo siento Ino… —murmuró Hinata apenas.

Y sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los míos.

—¡Sakura! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo terminaste sentada junto a ese vago?  
—Hola, Ino. Shikamaru se sentó al lado mío. Solo vine con Hinata a almorzar.  
—¿Quién diría que terminaste sentada aquí? ¡Es absolutamente fabuloso!  
—Mantente alejada, Sakura —escuché la advertencia de Temari—. Su cabecita está teniendo un muy mal plan para ti.

Ino se sentó junto a Sasuke y le dio un sorbo a su sopa.

—¿Qué no es ese Sai? —dijo Sasuke con tono de burla.  
—¡¿Dónde?! —gritó Ino e inmediatamente se escondió debajo de la mesa.  
—¡Hey, chicos! —gritó un tipo demasiado blanco. Parecía del color del papel. Rodeó la mesa y se sentó en la orilla junto a mí y a Hinata—. Naruto me ha dicho que no vendrá a almorzar y… —su vista la dirigió a la silla de un lado de Sasuke—. ¿Qué está haciendo Ino?  
—¡Nada! —gritó Ino desde abajo—. ¡Se me cayó mi anillo! ¡No te preocupes, Sai!  
—Bien… —Shikamaru aclaró su garganta y Sai pestañó—. ¡Claro! Les decía que Naruto ha dicho que se le ha caído su saxofón y se ha quedado en su dormitorio afinándolo y arreglándolo. Por eso no podrá venir.  
—Qué problemático. Naruto se convertirá en un antisocial con su música. Que rollo.  
—¿Así como tú? —dijo Ino mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en la silla—. Por lo menos se convertirá en antisocial por la música. No como tú en un vago.  
—Por lo menos no soy una chica que se esconde al ver…  
—¡Cierra la trompa! Dices algo más y estarás muerto.

Terminé mi sopa y comencé a morder la manzana. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

—Sabes que es una broma, Ino —dijo Temari tratando de suavizar el ambiente.  
—¿Alguien quiere callarse? Trato de imaginarme como sería la vida sin ustedes cinco; contando a Naruto —dijo Sasuke mientras arqueaba la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerraba los ojos.  
—Te haría falta, de eso no hay dudas —dijo Ino sonriendo entre dientes.  
—Ja. La vida sería mejor sin ti. No le harías falta a nadie con tus locas ocurrencias —rió Shikamaru.  
—Hazme el favor, Shikamaru —se burló Sasuke aún con los ojos cerrados y con la misma postura de antes.

Ino bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Mis mejores amigos son unos traidores.  
—¿Me incluyes a mí y a Hinata? —preguntó Temari.  
—A veces lo son. —Ino volteó a verme bruscamente y todos en la mesa nos miraron a ambas esperando una respuesta de Ino—. Sakura ahora será mi nueva mejor amiga. ¿Verdad?  
—No he comentado nada al respecto —fingí ser ajena a esa mesa.  
—Hmp. Te han rechazado, Ino —rió Sasuke.  
—Eso duele —habló Sai por primera vez.  
—No la he rechazado.  
—Sonó como un rechazo, ¿es que niegas la locura de Ino? —volteó Shikamaru a verme.

Me quedé muda.

¡Ring! ¡Ring!  
¡Bendita seas, campana! ¡Qué te bendiga el señor!

—Hora de clases —dijo Temari levantándose de su asiento—. Hinata, Sakura, vamos juntas. Mueve tus piernas, vago. La maestra Kurenai es muy puntual y ya te tiene en su lista negra.

Fingí toser disimulando mi risa mientras que me levantaba de mi lugar, junto con Hinata y Shikamaru.

—Ni lo menciones. Que problemática es esa clase.

Shikamaru se levantó de su asiento y me hizo darle mi charola de comida caballerosamente. Los demás vieron el gesto y se levantaron poniendo sus charolas encima de las nuestras, menos Hinata.

—¡Mierda, no jodan! Solo me ofrecí por Sakura y lo haría por Temari.  
—Como vi que tomabas su charola, pensé que te ofrecías de _charolero_ y amablemente te puse la mía —dijo Sai sonriendo.  
—Que problemático —dijo Shikamaru mientras se iba a dejar las charolas.  
—¡Sasuke! Mueve esas piernas que Asuma-sensei nos matará por impuntualidad —dijo Ino jalando de la camisa a Sasuke.  
—Hmp. No molestes, Ino. —volteó a vernos y cerró los ojos, vencido—. Nos vemos después.  
—Bien, no tengo mucha prisa ya que el maestro Kakashi me va a dar clase, pero con eso de que es muy impuntual… Pero como no tengo nada que hacer, mejor me voy. Nos vemos después —se despidió Sai y después se fue.  
—¡Shikamaru! Ya vámonos —gritó Temari a Shikamaru que venía con mucha tranquilidad.  
—¡Demonios! No grites mujer.

Después de haber llegado a clase, descubrí que Shikamaru se sentaba junto a mí y yo no lo había notado hasta ese momento.  
Cuando las clases terminaron, me acerqué a Hinata.

—Oye, ¿ustedes van a hacer juntos la presentación para el festival?  
—Sí, menos Naruto; él lo quiere hacer solo esta vez.  
—¿De pura casualidad no conoces alguien que tenga un violín que quiera y pueda prestar, y que no lo valla a utilizar en el festival?  
—¿Un violín? ¿Para qué lo quieres? Bueno, omitiendo que lo tocarás.  
—Para la semana cultural.  
—¿No quieres hacerlo con nosotros? Te ahorrarías los problemas.  
—No gracias, sería un problema más para ustedes organizarlo con cinco. Además quiero hacerlo sola.  
—Bueno… Creo saber quién tiene un violín con las condiciones que pides.  
—¿Quién? —pregunté emocionada.  
—Naruto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Notas:  
Bueno, esto estaba ya desde hace algún tiempo en mi cabecita.  
Tenía que escribirlo sí porque sí.

Espero que les haya agradado los personajes, traté de hacerlos con el carácter más parecido al anime y al manga. Aunque es muy posible que no lo haya logrado.  
Bueno, éste One-Shot consta de cuatro capítulos… Creo.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y nos estaremos leyendo.

Besos:*  
Aly… :3


	2. Comestible

_**Irresistible**_

 _2/4_

 _One-Shot / (+18)_

 **NaruSaku**

.

.

 _Comestible._

.

.

Y ahí estaba yo, tocando la puerta de un desconocido para ver si tenía la compasión suficiente como para prestarle un violín a una completa desconocida.

Sí, claro.

Después de todo, no había nada malo con intentarlo.

Y después de pensármelo mucho, entendí él porqué Shikamaru y Temari ya me conocían y hasta con nombre; yo era nueva, mi nombre había sido nombrado frente a toda la clase, y Hinata, Shikamaru y Temari compartían las mismas clases conmigo.

Sasuke me había conocido un día antes y afortunadamente papá había mencionado mi nombre frente al chico.

Ino pasaba lo mismo, mi padre me había presentado a ella.

Y bueno, Sai se había enterado de mi existencia hasta esa tarde en la cafetería.

Escuché pasos del otro lado de la puerta. Se escuchó el sonido del seguro quitándose. Entonces alguien abrió la puerta.

—¿Sí?

La primera impresión que tuve de él fue: _Comestible._

Si Tenten se hubiera encontrado ahí, esa sería su perfecta descripción; _Comestible_.

Comestible tenía el cabello rubio y lo llevaba rebeldemente desordenado. Sus ojos eran de un zafiro intenso; tanto que me dieron ganas de cambiar mis ojos por los de él. Comestible era alto y tenía la tez bronceada. Llevaba puesta una camiseta gris que resaltaba su perfecto pecho y se divagaba ver un abdomen finamente marcado. También traía puesto unos jeans negros que hacían par con sus tenis negros de suela blanca.

¡Mierda, era jodidamente sexy! Comestible.

—Soy Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga me dijo que aquí se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki.

Comestible me miró de pies a cabeza y sentí una tremenda vergüenza inundarme. Tan guapo que se veía él mientras que yo llevaba unos simples vaqueros y una playera holgada.

—Soy yo.

¡Re Mierda!

—¡Oh! Emm… ¿Puedo pasar?

Naruto ladeó la cabeza y después abrió la puerta por completo dándome una evidente invitación.

Entré a la habitación de Naruto seguida por él.

El cuarto tenía una sola cama, por lo que supuse que él tampoco compartía habitación. Todo el espacio estaba casi lleno de instrumentos de música y de igual manera cosas referentes. Sí un músico profesional se encontrara ahí, sería su paraíso. Encontré un Contrabajo en una pared, a un lado suyo se encontraba un Cello. Del otro lado vi el estuche de un Clarinete y de una Flauta Transversal. Divagué en el fondo a una Guitarra Eléctrica, a una Acústica y a una Electroacústica.

Más en el fondo habían otros instrumentos que no alcancé a ver bien y a otros que no pude reconocer. En la cama se encontraba un Oboe y un Saxofón.

—Bueno, quería hablar sobre la semana cultural.  
—¿Qué con eso?  
—No soporto la idea de hacerlo en equipo porque es todo un rollo. Y haciéndolo sola la única cosa que podía demostrar de lo que sé es tocar el violín. Pero lo he dejado en casa y no puedo ir a por él…  
—¿Y piensas que yo tongo uno?  
—Hinata me dijo que tú tenías un violín que tal vez podías prestar y que no lo fueras a ocupar para la presentación.  
—Lo que no te dijo Hinata es de que yo no cargo con un violín eléctrico.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—La presentación será presentada para todo el campus, eso significa que estará a reventar el lugar. ¿Entiendes que yo cargo con un violín clásico y que no se escuchará para todo el campus? Y aparte no tengo aquel pequeño micrófono que se pone en los violines.  
—Pero ahí nos van a dar micrófonos…  
—Es diferente y no recomendable. Tienes que tener cuidado con el brazo para no tirar el micrófono, no te puedes mover a gusto y por ende ya no sientes la música por la concentración del jodido micrófono.

Y me sumé en mi silencio.

Era una jodida broma, ¿verdad? ¿Qué coño iba a presentar ahora? ¡No había nada!

—¿Sabes tocar algún otro instrumento? Claro, que implique no moverse demasiado para los micrófonos. Sí sabes tocar algo más, te lo puedo prestar.

¿Qué si sabía tocar algo más? ¡No! El estúpido violín era lo único que me quedaba para sobrevivir.

—Sé tocar la Flauta Transversal, pero es mala idea porque me equivoco demasiado —viré el rostro a todo el cuarto; mirando los instrumentos; dándome una idea. ¡Coño, no sabía tocar nada de lo que veía!—. ¿Puedo acercarme a ver tus instrumentos? —Naruto asintió y me dediqué a dar vueltas por el cuarto. Cuando me acerqué a las guitarras, vislumbré a una batería completa y fue como si luces doradas brotaran de ella y sirenas cantaran—. ¡Perfecto! ¡Una Batería! —me eché a correr por ella y comencé a tocarla con los dedos. Sus platillos, los pedales, la textura, las llaves. ¡Coño, todo!—. Préstame la batería.  
—¿La sabes tocar?  
—La comencé a tocar durante cuatro maravillosos años.  
—¿Y solamente Batería? Es increíble la batería pero, necesita un acompañamiento.  
—¿Qué propones?  
—Yo también quería hacer la presentación solo. Se me ocurrió tocar algo, pero ninguna canción era muy buena. La única canción que me agradó lo suficiente era de Guitarra Eléctrica y voz, pero cuando la ensayé me pareció demasiado simple. Sí tocas conmigo en la Batería sería la combinación perfecta.  
—¿Crees que funcione?  
—Estoy seguro de que sí.

Lo miré un instante y ladeé la cabeza momentáneamente. La razón por la que yo no quería hacerlo con alguien más era porque los desacuerdos no faltarían y las peleas sobre cómo hacerlo bien siempre se presentaban. Pero le daba el punto al Uzumaki en cuanto a lo que había dicho; la Batería sola sería muy simple. Sí quería tener una presentación increíble y no recorrer burlas por hacerlo mal, la compañía de una voz y de una Guitarra Eléctrica sería escéptica; lo que necesitaba.

Volví a ladear la cabeza antes de alzar mi mano.

—Trato, Naruto Uzumaki.  
—Trato, Sakura Haruno.

Y ambos estrechamos la mano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Quieres volver a almorzar con nosotros, Sakura? —escuché lejanamente la voz de Hinata mientras que me quitaba un audífono de recién escuchar la canción que Naruto quería que tocáramos.  
—¿No sería una molestia para tus amigos?  
—En lo absoluto —negó con la cabeza—. A Temari y ha Shikamaru les agradaste, Ino ya te conocía y le caes bien, Sasuke disfruta molestarte y Sai apenas te conoce pero estoy segura de que no serás problema para él.  
—De acuerdo, vamos.

Me levanté de mi asiento y fuimos directo a la cafetería.

—¿Siempre se reúnen aquí? —pregunté en cuanto Hinata se sentó en su lugar de un día antes.  
—Sí.  
—Bien, vendré a almorzar diario aquí —y me senté en el mismo lugar de antes.  
—Hola chicas, ¿y Sasuke? Me debe dinero de los materiales —dijo Shikamaru sentándose a un lado mío; como un día antes.  
—No le he visto, pero supongo que no tarda en venir —pronunció Hinata.  
—¡Hola, vago! —gritó Ino, dejando un asiento vació junto a Hinata, como un día antes.  
—Mierda, no vengas a molar, Ino.  
—Siempre me molestas a mí Shikamaru; yo también deseó hacer lo mismo.  
—¡Mierda! Sí preguntan, yo estuve todo éste tiempo sentado con ustedes —dijo Sai mientras que se sentaba presuroso junto a Ino.  
—¡Coño! ¡Ven aquí, Sai! —se escuchó el grito de Temari—. ¡¿Dónde mierda traes el maldito condón?! —gritó azotando las manos en la mesa.

Shikamaru se comenzó a atragantar con el jugo y comencé a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡¿De qué te traes de con un condón?! —exclamó Shikamaru en cuanto se recuperó.  
—Hmp. Sai metió un condón en la mochila de Temari, cambiándolo por un globo transparente; Temari no se dio cuenta de que era un condón porqué ni atención le ponía. Lo infló y todos se dieron cuenta, en cuanto Temari fue por una maestra para acusar al culpable, Sai ya se había llevado el condón para no sufrir castigos —dijo Sasuke mientras que se acercaba y se sentaba junto a Hinata e Ino.  
—Jajaja, ¡buscan a Sai porqué el gato de la maestra Kurenai se tragó el condón! —se escuchó la voz de un chico rubio que comenzó a caminar hacia Hinata y a mí.  
—¿Has hecho que te persiguiera cuando el condón se quedó en el laboratorio? —gruñó Temari.  
—Es… Una coincidencia… —dijo Sai levantándose de su asiento.

Y el puño de Temari dio justo en la nariz de Sai.

—Es lo justo —dijo Sai con los ojos cerrados mientras que levantaba el pulgar. Entonces volvió a sentarse junto a Ino.  
—¿Me extrañaron ayer?

El tipo se sentó en la orilla de la mesa; junto a Hinata y a mí; como había hecho Sai un día antes.

—Ni de loco. Hmp, ojala tu Saxofón hubiera seguido mal. —exclamó Sasuke.

Y el tipo a mi lado me miró.

—Hola, Sakura-chan —me sonrió dulcemente.  
—Hola, Naruto —murmuré.  
—Hola, Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa.  
—Hola, Hina-chan —extendió su sonrisa Naruto.  
—¿Saben que se me ha ocurrido? —dijo Ino.  
—¡No! Sea lo que sea que se te haya ocurrido, no cuentes conmigo —exclamó Shikamaru fastidiado.  
—¡Ni conmigo! —le siguió Naruto.  
—Esperen; sé que a veces me excedo, pero les aseguro que ésta vez es una buena idea. ¿Vamos hoy en la noche a un billar?  
—¿Hoy? Pero si hoy es jueves; no quiero amanecer crudo para el viernes —dijo Naruto—. Mejor mañana.  
—¡¿Entonces tú si crees que es buena idea ir, Naruto?! —gritó Ino emocionada.  
—Claro, siempre hay que tener un día solo para nosotros.  
—Está bien, vamos —habló Temari mientras que masticaba su ensalada.  
—¿A qué hora? —dijo Shikamaru.  
—Nada mejor que a las siete. Nos vemos en las canchas de básquet —murmuró Sai.  
—¡Estupendo!  
—¿Quieres acompañarnos, Sakura? —me preguntó Hinata.  
Los demás solo se limitaron a verme sin ningún disimulo.

Sí, que me jodieran.

—Cla-claro…  
—Naruto, ¿qué vas a presentar para el festival? —preguntó Sai.

Naruto me miró de inmediato y se recargó en la silla mientras que cerraba los ojos.

—Voy a tocar una canción… Con Sakura.  
—¿Cuál?  
—Tal vez la de Forty Six & 2 de Tool.  
—¡Esa es estupenda! —chilló Temari y todos la miramos—. Digo… Está bien… Solo fue… Un comentario —vaciló.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Qué quieres, Ino?  
—Arreglarme contigo.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Quiero ponerte guapa. ¡Es tu primera salida con amigos!

Alcé una ceja, ofendida.

—¿Me estás diciendo _antisocial_?  
—No exactamente.  
—¿Ah no?  
—¿Me vas a dejar pasar, o qué?

Abrí más la puerta y ella entró.

—Todavía faltan tres horas para el encuentro.  
—Lo suficiente como para ponernos guapas las tres.  
—¿Las tres?

Entonces alguien golpeó la puerta.

—¡Hinata! —dijo Ino en cuanto entró.

¡Válgame señora! ¡Denme un vaso de leche bien caliente! Mierda.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?  
—Invite a Hinata y a Temari a venir a arreglarse con nosotras y así irnos todas juntas.  
—¡¿Temari también?!  
—Sí, pero no quiso. Así que solo seremos nosotras tres.  
—Bien.

Y se hizo una fila enorme; primero Hinata se sentó frente al tocador mientras que Ino le alaciaba aún más el cabello, luego le aplicó una base sencilla de maquillaje. Bien, Hinata ya era muy bonita, con más maquillaje, se veía preciosa.

—Te toca, _frentona_.  
—¿Cómo… me has dicho?  
— _Fren-to-na_.  
—Debes de estar bromeando. Yo no me maquillo.  
—Pues hoy lo harás.

Me jaló del brazo mientras que me obligaba sentarme. Me rizó el cabello mientras que le echaba a éste mismo una especie de agua que olía muy bien. Después me maquillo la cara.

—¿Quién es esa? —dije mirándome a los ojos—. Haces magia, Ino.  
—Lo sé, soy increíble. Bien, me toca arreglarme. Sakura, Hinata y yo te compramos un vestido, está en la bolsa negra.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Acéptalo como un regalo de bienvenida por ser nueva alumna —dijo Hinata a mis espaldas.

Me encaminé hacia la cama y saqué el vestido de la bolsa negra.

¡Mierda!

El vestido era jodidamente hermoso.

Era un vestido de escote negro con pequeños diamantitos incrustados y con la falda más arriba de la rodilla color verde jade, lo que me hacía resaltar los ojos. Ino se puso una sexy falda violeta y Hinata se acomodó un vestido fresco blanco.

Cuando llegamos al parque, nos encontramos con Temari, cuatro minutos después llegaron Shikamaru y Sai.

—Mujer —saludó Shikamaru a Temari.  
—Vago.  
—¡Será mejor que muevan esos traseros! —escuché la voz urgente de Sasuke—. ¡Ahí viene Naruto!  
—Corran —murmuró Ino.  
—¿Qué…?  
—¡Sakura, corre! —Sasuke me tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella. Viendo que no obtuvo ningún resultado, me soltó y se fue.

En cinco segundos me quedé sola, y eso bastó para que un segundo después llegara Naruto trotando.

—¡Esperen! —gritó a mis espaldas—. ¡Traidores!

Le volteé a ver, cuando me miró, solo se molestó en enarcar las cejas y burlarse sutilmente.

—¿Qué?  
—Ambos pagaremos las cervezas.  
—¿Qué?  
—Es una regla que nos pusimos _"El último en llegar, paga"_

Enarqué las cejas y sonreí burlonamente.

Infantil.

—Ya sé que eso es juego de niños, pero esa regla la puso Sai, Ino amenazó con tal de seguirla.  
—¿Ambos?  
—No quiero echarme a correr para que llegues al final y tú pagues; sería descortés por tú primera salida.  
—Otro. —rodeé los ojos, recordando a Ino y su discusión de antisocial.  
—Avanza, Sakurita.

Empezó a andar y tuve que seguirle, como niña pequeña y perdida, como idiota. El sol se estaba escondiendo y hacía mucho frío, Naruto avanzaba a grandes zancadas y pareciese como si hubiera estado tratando de huir de mí, quizá eso sucedía. Al llegar al billar, Sasuke nos hizo sacar a Naruto y a mí nuestro dinero para pagar las jodidas cervezas.

Sí, exacto; qué me jodieran.

Mientras que esperábamos a que nos asignaran una mesa de billar, Ino y yo nos sentamos en una mesa, Sasuke y Hinata se sentaron del otro lado de la mesa, mientras que Sai, Shikamaru y Temari se sentaron en la barra.

Pusieron una canción muy movida y Naruto, parado a mi lado, empezó a bailar haciendo exageraciones con las manos y moviendo las cejas. No pude evitara las carcajadas e Ino me imitó. Del otro lado, en la barra, pude ver a Sai recargado como una chica deseosa de sexo, comiéndose con la mirada a Naruto.

—Oye, Naruto.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—¿Sai es gay?  
—No lo sé; ¿por qué?  
—Es que ya lleva un buen rato mirándote _con cara de deseo_.  
—Haber, deja te investigo —dijo mientras carcajeaba.

Se acercó mucho a mí y me bailó de manera graciosa, después se elevó a Ino y le sonrió coquetamente. Comenzó a caminar hacia Hinata, aun bailando, y casi restriega su cara frente a la suya. Hinata se coloró en exceso y ocultó su rosto en el hombro de Sasuke, mientras que éste sonreía con los dientes enseñándolos y acariciaba el hombro de Hinata. Naruto siguió caminando y bailando hasta llegar a donde estaba Sai, se acercó a él y se arrimó con mucha sutileza, después siguió bailando de igual manera. Sai dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

—No Naruto, no me bailes, no —decía Sai mientras empujaba su trasero hacía Naruto. Éste seguía bailando, pero no resistió y comenzó a reír.  
—¡Basta! —empezó a carcajear—. No puedo seguir…

Y se cubrió el estómago con una mano para aguantar las risas. Naruto se acercó y sentó a mi lado, Sai lo siguió y se sentó entre él e Ino, por lo cual, la rubia fulminó con la mirada a Naruto, celosa. Naruto levantó ambas manos, en son de paz, pero Ino aún lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, por lo que el muy idiota decidió abrazarme, Ino solo sonrió sutilmente.

Cuando al fin nos asignaron una mesa de billar, todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a jugar casi volando. Jugamos de colores, y todos nos dimos cuenta de lo buenos que eran Temari y Sai jugando. Cada vez que Sai metía una bola, se inclinaba de lado, su mano la ponía en su cintura y le sonreía coquetamente a Naruto, lo que hacía echar humo a Ino.

En una ocasión, Hinata lanzó la bola y salió disparada al suelo, lo que la hizo enrojecer en exceso, no supo en donde esconder su rostro, y cuando Sasuke se acercó a ella, Hinata de inmediato escondió su rostro en su pecho, Sasuke sonrió con triunfo en su rostro y la abrazó suavemente. Todos nos quedamos callados, después Sasuke intentó enseñarle a jugar a Hinata, algo que me pareció muy lindo, ya que la tomaba de las manos para enseñarle a jugar.

La primera ronda ganó Sai, por lo que Temari salió del juego hecha una furia, se dirigió a la barra y pidió un vodka bien frío, un tipo se le acercó, lo que causo que Shikamaru también saliera del juego hecho una furia, haciendo a un lado a aquel tipo de Temari.

Para la segunda ronda ganó Sasuke, lo que hizo que Sai digiera que iba al baño y no saliera de él durante casi 20 minutos, Naruto fue por él al baño y Sai dijo que ya se iba, lo que provoco que Ino también se fuera; obviando que fue a consolar a Sai de su humillante derrota contra Sasuke.

A la tercera ronda solo quedábamos Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata y yo.

Naruto ganó, algo que fue gracias a Hinata, ya que el muy bruto hizo que la bola saliera y rebotara en la frente de ésta, cayendo justo en el hoyo, aunque Hinata salió llorando, Sasuke la acompañó a la barra a beber algo y a consolarla.

—¿Quieres una cuarta ronda? —me preguntó Naruto sonriendo ampliamente.  
—¿Contigo?  
—Ooh nena, Hinata me ayudó en ésta ronda, pero realmente soy muy bueno.  
—¿Cuánto apuestas?  
—Cuatro rondas de vodka a que pierdo, una nueva baterista a que gano.

Ooh cariño, no debiste de haber dicho eso.

—Hecho —"Maldito traidor"  
—Hecho.

Cuando el metió las primeras 5 bolas y yo ninguna, supe que estaría muerta, pero el bendito santo de la misericordia tuvo compasión de mí y gané, el metió 6 y yo 4, pero cuando las sumamos, mi resultado fue mayor.

—Vamos, quiero mi vodka —expresé con énfasis mientras me dirigía a la barra a sentarme junto a Sasuke y Hinata.  
—¿No quieres algo menos caro? —dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba a mi lado.  
—¡Vamos! No es tan caro, además tú lo prometiste.  
—Y por ello me arrepiento.  
—Ya sé, que sean 2 rondas, te regalo dos de mis vodkas.  
—Como tú no tienes que pagar…  
—¡Anda que…! ¡Mesero, dos vodkas!

Escuché la risa de Sasuke y lo miré a los ojos.

—¿Qué resulta tan gracioso? —pregunté.  
—¡Exacto! —me siguió Naruto con una exclamación.

Rodeé los ojos.

—¿Te la estás pasando bien en _tu primera salida con amigos_?

¡Ooh, vamos, tenía que estar bromeando!

—¡No soy una _antisocial_!  
—Nunca dije eso —pronunció antes de darle un trago a su bebida—. Y aún en eso, sé que te divertiste, ¿me equivoco?

—De acuerdo, no estuvo mal.  
—Sí, es porque estos son mis amigos. Deberías salir con nosotros más seguido.  
—¿Tú crees? ¡Porque no creo que tu grupo me acepte! —expresé con humor negro.  
—Muy graciosa.

Llegaron nuestras bebidas y enseguida le di un trago a la mía.

—De acuerdo, ustedes son increíbles, nunca conocí a personas como ustedes.  
—¿Ni como Sai?  
—¿Quijote de la mancha? Ni siquiera a alguien como su Sancho Panza.  
—Ino no es como su mugre… Es más como… como si…  
—Como si estuviera enamorada —murmuró suavemente Hinata al lado de Sasuke, que no había hablado.  
—Ino no está enamorada, si no es más bien como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo con Sai —mencionó Naruto a mi lado.  
—Es muy tonto, llegando al hecho de que Sai es gay —dije mientras le daba un nuevo trago a mi bebida.  
—Sai no es gay… Es su… Su metabolismo… —intervino Sasuke.  
—¿Perdón?  
—Es que Sai… Sai es rarito. —dijo Naruto antes de beber su vodka.  
—Pero no es gay.  
—¡Ja! ¿Seguro? Me dijo que yo tenía las uñas muy maltratadas y que me recomendaba ir a hacerme una manicura, que su vecina se la hacía a él cada dos días y que sus uñas quedaban D-I-V-I-N-A-S.  
—Bueno… Dije que no era gay, pero nunca mencione que tal vez era metrosexual —murmuró Sasuke.  
—E Ino está enamorada de él —afirmé.  
—No, solo le gusta demasiado, pero no está enamorada de él.  
—¿Y quién quiere con quién? ¿Shikamaru quiere con Temari, o es al revés?  
—Shikamaru y Temari son novios —habló Naruto.  
—¿Hablas enserio?  
—Sí, míralo tú misma —me señaló Sasuke con el dedo índice a los baños.

Y ahí estaban, Shikamaru detrás de Temari abrazando su cintura. Con su rostro enterrado en el cuello de ella, algo que me pareció súper extraño.

—¿Debería de sentirme mal? —murmuré bajito.  
—¿Por qué? —me miró Naruto.  
—Porque no tengo novio.

La carcajada de Naruto resonó en mi cabeza y Sasuke lo mandó a callar.

Hinata se levantó de su banco, haciendo que Sasuke se levantara de inmediato, Hinata estiró los brazos y le esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

—Bueno, tengo que retirarme, chicos. Hanabi debe de estar preocupada por mí.  
—¿Quién es Hanabi? —pregunté.  
—Su hermana —murmuró Sasuke.  
—¿Duermen en el mismo dormitorio? Qué suerte la tuya.

Hinata me regaló una sonrisa simpática y se acercó a Naruto y a mí.

—Buenas noches, Sakura-san. Buenas noches…. Naruto-kun… —tímidamente se inclinó a él y le beso la mejilla con dulzura sobrante, algo que molesto visiblemente a Sasuke.  
—Bueno, vámonos ya —gruñó Sasuke con los brazos cruzados.  
—¿Qu-que…? —tartamudeo Hinata.  
—Que nos vayamos ya.  
—Pero si yo…  
—Ya es tarde, muévete Hinata.  
—Yo puedo irme…  
—Ya es de noche, Hinata, es muy, muy noche…  
—Pero si solo estamos en el campus, no hay rateros.  
—¿Nunca has visto como muchos de los chicos de aquí te comen con la mirada solo con verte incluso en pijama?  
—No seas… Exagerado…  
—No vamos a volver a discutir por esto, Hinata, me preocupa que te vayas sola, no quiero que te pase nada.  
—Sasuke… -kun…

De un movimiento brusco, la jaló de la cintura y, tomándola de la mano, se alejó con ella hasta la salida del bar.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Cuándo hizo acto cupido de hacer presencia entre amigos?  
—¿Qué?  
—No me digas que no te has dado cuenta, Naruto —él negó con la cabeza—. ¡Por favor! Es tan obvio. Shikamaru y Temari. Ino y Sai. Hinata, Sasuke y tú.  
—¿Y yo…? ¿De qué mierda hablas? Sakura; yo no ando de trio con Sasuke y Hinata.  
—No me refiero a eso, es un triángulo amoroso, Hinata está enamorada de ti, pero Sasuke está en medio.  
—No Sakura, la que no se ha dado cuenta de lo obvio, has sido tú.  
—¿Qué? —me tocó a mí hablar.  
—En primer lugar, acerca de lo de Temari y Shikamaru; todo es mentira. ¡Sí! Incluso el enamoramiento de Ino a Sai —yo me quedé quieta; sin jota de entender. Puso los ojos en blanco—. _¡Por favor! Es tan obvio_ —repitió mis palabras, en teoría, burlón—. Ino y Shikamaru. Sasuke y Hinata. Sai, Temari y yo, solos.

¡Joder! ¡¿Pero qué mierda trataba de decirme al estúpido que estaba frente mío!?

Naruto suspiró fuertemente y recargó sus brazos y su cabeza en la barra, mientras que cerraba los ojos con suavidad.

¿¡Qué, me estaba considerando una idiota al respecto?!

—Sakura… —suspiró—. Hace un año se armó un problemón. Todos éramos unos felices amigos —ironizó mientras que hacía una pequeña mueca en los labios—. Pero en una noche de ebriedad, Shikamaru e Ino tuvieron… Sexo. Y de ahí comenzó todo. Tan grande fueron sus discusiones que un día, por defender a Ino, Sai golpeó a Shikamaru. Aunque yo sigo creyendo que fue más que un acto de valentía, un acto de estupidez. Ya que el imbécil desde un principio sabía en primera que no tenía oportunidad contra Shikamaru, y en segunda, que la razón la tenía Shikamaru y no Ino. Pero era muy estúpido como para comprender que aquél golpe había sido un detonante entre la amistad de todos. Ino y Shikamaru nos obligaron a elegir entre ellos. Lo cual fue muy idiota e inmaduro para nuestra edad. Sí Ino y Shikamaru habían tenido sexo por un descuido, pues allá ellos, era su vida y simplemente había sido un pequeño error, tampoco era como para que meternos a nosotros en sus problemas o como para qué aquél pequeño accidente se lo tomarán tan a pecho, es decir, ¡Sólo había sido sexo! ¡Todo el mundo tiene sexo! Nadie iba a morir por tener sexo. Es más, aún se les ve en la cara de que les gustó, de que les maravilló y que los llevó a un viaje a las galaxias.

—Ósea que...

—¡Sí! Qué se la habían pasado malditamente bien, ¡Qué había sido un jodidamente exquisito y delicioso sexo! Pero los muy bastardos tomaron esa situación como la excusa de las peleas para no pensar en los sentimientos encontrados que en ese momento los inundaba. Mandaron a volar sus sentimientos y nos arruinaron nuestros lazos amistosos a los demás. Sasuke dijo que era una estupidez y que se podían ir ambos al carajo si creían que él iba a arruinar una parte de su vida eligiendo a uno de ellos. Temari acusó a Shikamaru diciendo que era muy estúpido de su parte, siendo el más responsable de todos y comportándose cómo un niño tan estúpidamente inmaduro para una situación como esa. Así que le dijo que se podía ir a la grandísima mierda. Sai me contó que en un libro había leído que las mujeres eran muy sensibles para cualquier situación que las implicara con un hombre, por lo mismo que había decidido apoyar a Ino. Hinata se puso a lloriquear por la situación tan horriblemente comprometedora que nos ataba a todos a romper nuestros lazos de amistad. Así que fue cuando Sasuke y ella se acercaron más y congeniaron de manera extraña pero perfecta. Así que Sasuke le lavó el cerebro y Hinata también... Bueno, no los mandó exactamente al carajo, pero si los mandó muy lejos. Entonces, cuando la ignoración de todos presentó, pensamos que jamás nos volveríamos a hablar. Fue después de Navidad; al regresar a la escuela Hinata y Sasuke se sentaron juntos a almorzar; como siempre. Sai se acercó a pedirle unos apuntes a Hinata, y de paso almorzó ahí con ellos mientras que recibía los apuntes. Yo, al notar que Sai se había sentado con ellos a almorzar, me senté de igual manera con ellos porque yo solía almorzar con Sai. Supongo que aquello Temari lo tomó como un indicio, ya que los cuatro almorzábamos juntos y ya no hacíamos eso. Así que ella nos saludó amablemente y se sentó junto a nosotros. Shikamaru llegó en dos minutos y se sentó junto a Temari, ya que estos dos habían comenzado a congeniar más. Ignoramos por completo la presencia de Shikamaru y todos sólo nos dedicamos a comer y no hablar. Fue cuando Ino llegó corriendo y se sentó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios junto a Shikamaru. Lo comenzó a molestar y a decirle por primera vez _"Vago"_ y _" Holgazán"._ Comenzó a hablar como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y sólo le seguimos la corriente. Después de eso todo volvió a ser como antes, omitiendo que ahora Ino molestaba con frecuencia a Shikamaru y viceversa. Hinata y Sasuke estaban más cercanos. Shikamaru comenzó a salir con Temari, lo cual fue bastante extraño, ya que fue tan de repente y sin explicaciones. Y justo cuando eso sucedió, Ino dijo que estaba enamorada de Sai, algo que ninguno de nosotros se lo cree, más que Hinata. Sólo Sasuke y yo sabemos que lo finge, al igual que Shikamaru esté enamorado de Temari. Y que ambos babosos sienten algo el uno por el otro.

—¿Y por qué no haces algo al respecto?  
—¿De Ino y Shikamaru? ¡Bah! Es muy su asunto. No me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás.  
—Pero son tus amigos, Naruto —exclamé.  
—Me peleé con Sasuke por la jodida culpa de ese par de imbéciles; claro, por defenderles y tratar de calmar el ambiente. Me di de golpes con él y no quiero volver a hacerlo; él es muy importante para mí.  
—Es… ¿Es porque eres _gay_? —murmuré y lo vi ponerse rojo y abrir bien grande sus ojos.  
—¡NO, SAKURA; NO ES POR ESO! —me gritó todo rojo y me dio risa por lo sumamente tierno que se veía—. Es… Es porque es mi mejor amigo. Ha estado conmigo desde muy pequeños; bueno, no tenía a nadie más que a él…  
—¿A… A nadie?  
—Sakura…—s e pasó la mano por el cuello—… Soy huérfano.

Fue como si un horrible balde de agua helada me cayera encima.

—Ohh… Yo… Lo siento mucho, Naruto.  
—No necesito tú lastima, ya lo he superado. ¡Bah..! Un accidente en un zoológico. Un hijo estúpido e imbécil que quiere ver a los leones, y para fregar, quiere alimentarlos. Pero como los padres lo consienten mucho, cometen el error de conceder su estúpido capricho, entonces se suben a unas escaleras del personal. Él imbécil niño se espanta por el grujir de los leones, entonces mueve las escaleras y los padres caen del lado de los leones. Lo demás es historia —comentó aburrido mientras le da un nuevo trago a su Whisky.  
—Ohh…  
—Está bien, fue hace mucho tiempo. De hecho he olvidado aquellos recuerdos. Solo tenía 4 años.  
—¿Y Sasuke?  
—Yo estuve en un Orfanato, pero nadie me adoptó, así que decidí irme por mi cuenta de ese espantoso lugar los nueve. Viví un año en las calles, y después mi padrino me encontró y se hizo cargo de mí. Cuando entré a la escuela elemental, fui el alumno nuevo, y conocí a un detestable y estúpido Sasuke Uchiha de 10 años. Él era muy popular entre las chicas, pero siempre las ignoraba. Competíamos constantemente por todo, pero poco a poco comenzamos a formar una amistad. Después se abrió a mí y me reveló que acababa de perder a toda su familia; también era huérfano.

Tapé mi boca ante la sorpresa.

—Así que se forjó un fuerte lazo entre ambos, y desde entonces casi siempre se quedaba a dormir en mi casa o yo llegaba como un Don Juan a la suya. Por eso cuando nos dimos de golpes por lo de los imbéciles, me preocupe bastante por muestra amistad. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir algo como eso.

Me quedé callada y sin palabras, así que decidí seguir bebiendo hasta la última gota.

—¿Quieres bailar? —escuché decir a Naruto.  
—¿Qué?! —me sorprendí—. Ah..! No, no, no, no, no. Ya es tardé y será mejor que regrese a los dormitorios.  
—Te acompaño.  
—¡No, para nada! Ya es tarde y tú también deberías de regresar.  
—Por el mismo hecho de que ya es tarde quiero acompañarte. No. Reitero; te 'necesito' acompañar.  
—No es necesario…  
—Sakura, no quiero obligarte así como lo hizo Sasuke a Hinata.  
—¡Ya! De acuerdo, vamos.

.

.

.

.

—Vendré mañana a las 2 de la tarde a recogerte, así que estate lista a buena hora.  
—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?  
—Debemos de practicar la canción; ¿lo recuerdas?  
—Ohh!, claro. Lo olvide —murmuré desviando la mirada y rezando para que la oscuridad ocultara mi evidente sonrojo.  
—Entonces… Te veo mañana…  
—Claro… —susurré elevando la mirada a su rostro. Vi sus ojos azules alumbrados por la luna. Mi cara ardió y sentí que ahora sí tenía cara de jitomate. Se acercó a mí y colocó su mano sobre mi mejilla. Acercó su rostro al mío y observó mis labios, después a mis ojos y nuevamente a mis labios. Por ultimo sentí sus labios sobre mi mejilla, y sentí que moriría.  
—Nos vemos mañana, Sakurita —se separó de mí y se acercó a la puerta, volteó la cabeza y murmuró—. Te ves hermosa con ese sonrojo en el rostro —me sonrió coquetamente y me guiñó el ojo.

Y me quedé toda atontada y babosa a mitad del pasillo de los dormitorios.

...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

 _ **Se que necesito ser matada, así que matenme.**_

 _ **La verdad es que lleva casi medio año en casi terminar el capitulo, pero se me quemó el coco y hasta ahorita que revisaba mis documentos me apareció éste y decidí terminarlo de una vez por todas.**_

 _ **Deseenme suerte en continuar el siguiente capitulo en no tanto tiempo.**_

 _ **Gracias y vuelvan a matarme.**_

 _ **Gracias y dejen Reviews**_

 _ **Aly :3**_


End file.
